


You Won't Put Me In A Cage

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Lucifer, Boys Kissing, Chuck A+ Parenting, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Minor Destiel, Past Abuse, Piercings, Protective Big Brother, Secretive Lucifer, Siblings, family doesn't end with blood, graphic description of violence, night club owner Lucifer, past children abuse, radical christian sect, sort of stranger phobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam is a young lawyer who lives with his brother Dean in the house they share. Lucifer is an artist who owns a nightclub and has a stranger phobia. He can’t stand people touching him, except a very few. Sam and Lucifer meet when Castiel, Lucifer’s brother, purchases a flat that needs to be fixed up.Lucifer arouses Sam’s curiosity, blowing hot and cold. The attraction is immediate between the two men. They begin a relationship that turns awry one night and Lucifer kicks Sam out of his life without an explanation. Sam thinks the key is in Lucifer’s past but the other refuses to talk about it.[arts by wearemykingdom]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Samifer Big Bang 2016.
> 
> I had the very big luck to work with the fabulous artist @wearemykingdom and the awesome beta reader @tattooedluci. (You can find us on tumblr). Thank you so much, it has been a real pleasure and a great experience.

Keys rattled in the lock and the door opened.

“Cassie is that you?” A voice asked from the room across the corridor.  
“Yes, Luci it’s me. I brought help with me."  
"Great! I hope your help is tall because I need someone here to help me finish your ceiling."  
"I think it will be me.” Sam said.

The least, one can say, is that Sam was tall. As his brother Dean liked to say, he decided one day to grow up around the age of sixteen and never stopped since.

But first, Castiel took him and Dean in a tour of his newly bought apartment. It was amazingly big with a beautiful red brick wall in the living room. He was also in a terrible state, that forced him to rebuild half of the flat before he could move in. With that said, the living room’s ceiling turned grey due to humidity troubles. The goal of the day was to wash it and repair the holes in it. After that, they would start to put a new floor in the bathroom. As the tour went on, they entered Castiel’s future bedroom to find a man laying on a wooden scaffolding just below the ceiling with a vibrant blue of fresh paint on it. The man got down to the floor and held a hand out to Sam after he wiped it on his torn jeans covered with paints of differents colors.

“Indeed. It’s a tall tree.” Said the man as he looked at Sam, winking briefly.  
“Sam, Dean, allow me to introduce my brother Lucifer.” Castiel announced.  
“I can see the resemblance.” Joked Sam.

Lucifer was as blond as Castiel was raven haired. He seems to be perfectly at ease in his torn jeans and oversized t-shirt covered in all shades of colors as Castiel seemed out of place in the same clothes to work in his apartment. Castiel always was so well kept in his habitual clothes, Sam even thought for a moment he used to wear his vet clinic’s blouse even on weekends.

“Actually we don’t have the same parents.” Castiel mentioned.  
“But it would be a little long to explain it now. So grab a brush Sam and climb with me to Heaven.”

Sam was a little confused, but Dean told him in a silent shrug to not push it further. “It’s complicated” he whispered to him.

Dean and Castiel disappeared in the living room. Sam took a paintbrush, climbed up a ladder and he started to cover the ceiling in blue paint.

“It’s not an accurate color for a ceiling, even for a bedroom."  
"You like it?” Asked Lucifer.  
“Yeah, nah. Sure. I mean, it surprised me from Castiel.” Sam said.  
“That’s because it’s my idea. Castiel gave me a blank card to decorate his new walls. He pays me with food for a month.” Lucifer informed him.  
“Really?"  
"Yeah I can’t cook even if my life depended on it.” Lucifer said. “And Cassie is a real chef."  
"True.” Sam agreed. “I tasted his cook and it’s awesome.  
"Yeah, I know it is.”

They worked in silence for a moment, Lucifer humming the song Dean put on speakers in the other room.

“Lucifer.” Castiel called from distance.  
“Yeah?” He answered.  
“Can you come here for a moment?"  
"Ha, you found them. What do you think Cassie?"  
"Just come here please.”

Sam could hear the irritation in Castiel’s voice. That was something very weird for him. Hearing Dean laugh nearby presumed of something funny. As Lucifer recovered he stood on the ground and Sam couldn’t help to ask:

“Is Lucifer really your name?"  
"I don’t know. Is Sam your’s?” The blond answered.  
“It’s pretty unconventional."  
"I am a very unconventional man.” Lucifer told him with a grin on his face.

As they arrived in the corridor, Sam saw Castiel at the restroom door. He had his arms crossed and glared at Lucifer with a disapproval look.

“You don’t like bees anymore?” Lucifer asked in the more innocent voice a full grown man could pull.  
“Lucifer, I thought you were aware that I’m a grown man now and no longer have a passion for bees."  
"Yeah, I know Castiel, but you will always be my innocent little brother with eyes too big and a heart too big who has an undying love for nasty bugs that sting.”

Castiel started to tap his foot nervously on the floor.

“Okay, I confess. I got bored around 3 am and it seemed a good joke at this time.” Lucifer amended.

Near them, Dean couldn’t stop laughing and had to support himself on the wall.

“You will erase them.” Castiel ordered Lucifer.  
“Yes, I promise. No more bees. But I will finish your bedroom first if you allow me."  
"Today.” Castiel commanded.

Lucifer took a look at his watch and declared.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I have to go now. It’s Thursday and it’s a busy night at Hell’s Pit. So, I have to go to my home, take a shower, and sleep before tonight."  
"What’s Hell’s Pit?” Sam asked.  
“My night club.” Lucifer answered. “Why don’t you come and say hello tonight, Sam?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"No!” Dean interrupted. “No, Sammy, no. Not tonight at least.”

Lucifer smirked.

“Baby brother isn’t allowed to go out at night?” Lucifer teased Dean.  
“I don’t think the Thursday's special would fit him, that’s all.” Dean defended himself.  
“You, in revenche, seem quite aware about the Thursday special. You have something to tell the rest of the class Dean?"  
"What are the Thursday's special?” Sam asked even if he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer in front of Dean’s reaction.

Lucifer fixed his eyes on him and added with a wide grin.

“Thursday nights are BDSM nights at Hell’s Pit. So will I see you there Sam?”

Sam hated to admit it but he blushed. Yes, he, a full grown man of 1.94m and a something near a hundred kilos, blushed at the mention of BDSM in front of a man he met that morning. And the worse part was that the said man remarked it.

Lucifer cooed and approached Sam who stood right there without knowing what to do of his lanky limbs. He then let Lucifer caress his cheek.

“Aren’t you sweet, Sam?"  
"Lucifer, quit embarrassing Sam.” Castiel commanded.

Lucifer dropped his hand but kept smiling to him. He quickly gathered his stuff and put his brush on a pot full of detergent.

“Anyway, I’m going. Bye guys, don’t mess with my walls when I’m not around. Castiel I promise I will erase the bees and put a boring color in your restroom. Sam, can you finish painting the bedroom ? I will paint the clouds tomorrow if it’s dry enough."  
"Clouds?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, darling. Clouds.”

Lucifer put on a black leather jacket and patted Castiel’s back as a goodbye. He tilted his head in Dean’s direction before heading to the door. But, just before leaving he made it to Sam’s level and planted a single kiss on his still red cheek. If Sam blushed before, he surely took on fire at this moment.

Dean sighed and his eyes made an epic roll when he get back to work in the living room.

“Lucifer likes you.” Castiel said.  
“No, he just teases me like I am a big baby or something.” Sam remarked.  
-“No, I am serious. Lucifer never makes physical contact with anybody except those he truly likes.”

Castiel got to the living room with Dean and Sam made it back to the bedroom. He spent the entire day working in the appartement. It was a pure disaster and more than once Sam wondered why Castiel bought such a ruin. But at least it gave plenty of time for Sam to think about his reaction toward Castiel’s brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.94 m=6.4 ft  
> 100 Kg= 220 lbs


	2. Chapter 2

After three rings Castiel answered his phone.

“Hi Cassie, it’s Luci. I see lights and movements in your new flat. Is that normal or do I have to call the cops?  
"No, no need for that. It’s us."  
"It’s five in the morning why are you still here?  
"Because this appartement wants me dead, mostly.” Castiel said in a very tired voice.  
“Okay… I bring coffee, don’t touch anything anymore until I arrive.” Lucifer told him.

Twenty minutes later Lucifer entered his brother new flat to have his feet covered with cold water.

“What the hell? What happened here? Castiel, what have you done, again?"  
"Close the door! I don’t want more troubles with the neighbors!”

Castiel appeared, drenched in water from head to toe. He stared blankly for a minute.

“What have you done with your face?"  
"What have you done with your apartement?"  
"The water tank exploded.” Castiel informed him.  
“Holy shit, are you okay?” Lucifer worried. He walked quickly to Castiel to inspect him.  
“We were putting tiles on the bathroom floor when it happened. We are fine, but it was late and then we had to do something. Dean stopped the water from going everywhere but there was so much that it went to the electrical sockets and it blacked out the entire building, people have been shouting at us since and I…”

His voice broke. Lucifer took him in his arms and cuddled him.

“And you are very tired. You need a break, now okay. I bring coffee and bagels with cream cheese for everyone. Where are Sam and Dean?"  
"They are in the kitchen."  
"Guys!” Lucifer called. “Breakfast’s here!”

When Sam and Dean came to the living room, Lucifer was making Castiel as comfortable as possible on a crate and gave him a coffee in a take out cup . He smiled to them and held out coffees for them too. Lucifer seemed so out placed, even Dean stared for a moment. He was wearing very tight leather pants, a white tank top that showed his broad shoulders, he had a red bandana on his forehead holding his blond hair, and his eyes were circled with black eyeliner that made his eyes nearly as blue as Castiel’s. But what made Sam blush again was two very new piercings on his lower lip. Snake bites, Sam’s brain supplied.

Sam took a coffee and drank half of it in a single sip. It has been a very long night. He gestured to Lucifer’s face.

“That’s new, isn’t it?"  
"Yeah. We hired a piercer for yesterday night. Great idea.” Lucifer winked.  
“Sam had a phase when he was younger.” Dean chuckled. “He had a thing for piercings and pierced guys.  
"Oh shut up, Dean!”

What Dean didn’t know was that it wasn’t in the past, he still had a thing for guys and piercings. Lucifer grinned.

“Oh yeah? Have some piercings, too, Sammy?"  
"Not anymore. And don’t call me Sammy.  
"Yeah only I can call him that.” Dean stated.

Lucifer, looked Dean from head to toe with disdain and resumed his attention to Sam again.

“Not anymore… Does that mean you had before?"  
"Maybe.” Sam teased.  
“Where?” Lucifer insisted.  
“Nipples.” Sam announced proudly.

Lucifer looked pleasantly surprised, Sam radiated.

“That’s very unhygienic.” Castiel said. “And you better take care of your mouth Luci. It could become infected."  
"I had quite a success when the guy pierced me on the bar.” Lucifer related to annoy Castiel.  
“Oh gosh.” Sam said picturing the scene in his mind.

He imagined Lucifer lying on the bar with bottles of alcohol all around and drunk guys in leather surrounding him.

“Gross, man.” Dean said, biting in a baggle.  
“Does it hurt?” Sam asked, amused.  
“No. You wanna try?” Lucifer proposed.  
“Oh my God, no. I can’t. See, I’m a lawyer and I don’t think my clients or the judges in Court would appreciate."  
"Not what I had in mind.” Lucifer said as he leaned toward Sam.

Sam stood still as Lucifer approached him very slowly, Sam thought time might have slowed down for a minute as he saw Lucifer come closer and closer to him. Lucifer stopped just a millimeter from his mouth. Sam could feel his breath ghosts over his lips.

“Yes?” He whispered for his permission.

And Sam gave him. He replied a nearly silent “yes” in a breath, and Lucifer kissed him on the lips. Once. Then he moved back a little to moisten his lips and kiss him again. Twice and three times before backing off to look at him in the eyes.

  
_credit :[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/151754113608/hey-this-is-the-drawing-i-did-for-the-story-of)_

“So?” He asked gently.  
“Nice.” Sam assured.  
“Gross!” Dean screamed shocked.

He had his mouth opened in shock and Sam could see pieces of bagels in it. Castiel was unimpressed.

“Smooth, Lucifer.” He said.

Castiel was so done with this day already. Lucifer giggled.

“In fact, my lips are swollen and it hurts like hell."  
"Oh, I’m sorry.” Sam answered shamefully.

Lucifer grinned to him.

“Guys I’m hungry. You want to eat something?” Lucifer proposed without stopping to look at Sam.  
“In case you have forgotten, there is water everywhere.” Castiel reminded him.  
“Ok so, you and Dean stay here to scoop. Sam you want to grab something to eat with me?” Lucifer asked again.  
“Yeah, why not?” He answered instantly interested.  
“Come on, guys!” Dean begged. “Don’t let us do all the work."  
"There is a diner at the corner of the street. We won’t be long."  
"Lucifer!” Warned Castiel indignant.  
“Oh look at the bright side, Cassie. It could have been worse. If you had moved all your stuffs here already, all your electronic devices would have been dead. And I can’t help you in these clothes anyway. Leather don’t like baths of cold water. So, Sam and I are going to eat something, then I jump to my apartment to change clothes and we come back. Take this time to let the pressure go, if you want. You clearly need it. I don’t know, make out in a corner with Dean or something.”  
  
The look on Castiel’s face was so precious, Sam couldn’t help but laugh as he and Lucifer literally ran for the door before the storm Castiel exploded like the water tank earlier.

Sam and Lucifer entered the diner. They were the first customers and the kitchen was barely opened. They settled at a table and ordered, eggs bacon and fries with a black coffee for Lucifer, pancakes with syrup, black tea and an orange juice for Sam.

“So, Sam, tell me about your brother.” Lucifer announced.

The subject took Sam a little by surprise. He had thought after their kiss that Lucifer was taking him out for another reason than Dean. The disappointment must had showed on his face because Lucifer pouted and placed his big hand on his cheek.

“Oh, don’t be mad at me, darling. I will show you my others piercings later if you want."  
"What? I… Hum…” Sam tried to defend himself.

The pout on Lucifer’s face intensified.

“Oh, you’re making fun of me. That’s not kind.” Sam said.  
“Sorry, Sam it was too tempting."  
"The piercing thing is not so much of a turn on that Dean said, you know?” Sam obviously lied.  
“True? Good because I haven’t more piercing to show."  
"Too bad.” Sam sighed.  
“Have you seen the one I have on my left ear?” Lucifer asked hopefully turning his head to prove his point.  
“Yes."  
"Good.”

The waitress brought their food, looking sideways to Lucifer’s strange look.

“So, back to your brother. Is he a heartbreaker? Do I have to worry for my little and innocent baby brother with too much heart Castiel?"  
"Oh that’s what bothers you. Castiel."  
"Yes, of course. What do you think?” Lucifer answered.  
“Oh you know, I’m used to see people pine for my brother.” Sam admitted. “He is very good looking."  
"I have to disagree. If you want my opinion, you are the good looking brother. Especially when you blush like that. It’s so cute.”

Sam groaned in frustration.

“I don’t know why I keep blushing in front on you. That’s embarrassing. I don’t usually do that."  
"So, will I have to break your brother’s knee in a near future?” Lucifer insisted.  
“Oh my God, no.” Sam choked on his tea. “Dean is not that kind of guy. He really cares for Cas. I was a little surprised when he told me about them two weeks ago, I have to say. Because even if I knew Dean swings both ways I didn’t think he dated Castiel."  
"Two weeks?” Lucifer asked. “Castiel has been pinning for Dean for years. He talked to me about him from the moment they met years ago. I thought they were in relationship since much more time."  
"Maybe they were but they didn’t tell me.” Sam said disappointed.  
“Why? You are not gay friendly?” Lucifer asked suddenly very interested by his fries.  
“Me? I’m gay. Always been. Always will. Is that enough gay friendly for you?"  
"Not bad.” Lucifer stated with a smile. “But I have to warn you about our little love birds. If Dean hurts my beautiful and kind baby brother I will raise all hell and smite him, ok?"  
"Fine with me. Castiel is a real friend. He has been since I met him."  
"Just between you and me, I thought Castiel would never be with somebody, like ever. I think Dean is his first lover. But now he is totally head over heels for him, and it seems to make him very much good. He is happier than I ever saw him. So it better has to go on like that."  
"I just have a question about Cas in return.” Sam said. “What the hell with the ruin he bought? I mean really, his new flat is literally falling into pieces."  
"Don’t tell me, I work in that ruin for him, too. At first he asked me to do the paintings but I spend my time fixing everything in there. I’m practically there everyday."  
"Don’t you have a night club to run?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, but Meg is very helpful and it’s opened from Thursday to Sunday nights. So I have plenty of time to help him."  
"What do you do the rest of the time when you aren’t trying to hold Castiel’s home together?"  
"I paint.” Lucifer said. “Not walls. I’m an artist if you could say."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And I heard you are a lawyer, Sam?”

They went on speaking for an hour. Sam explaining his work to Lucifer, and Lucifer always asking for more information. The conversation ran around Sam for the most. Lucifer had put his hand on Sam’s on the table and Sam didn’t flinch. He entangled his fingers with Lucifer’s. That seemed to please the blond man more than anything, and they played innocently with this, caressing each others hands, tangling and untangling their fingers as they spoke.

After their meal, Lucifer walked Sam to Castiel’s apartment but he didn’t climb upstairs to the final stage with him.

“I have to go change first. I would have taken you with me but I drove here on my motorcycle and I don’t have a spare helmet.” Lucifer excused himself.  
“Is that yours?” Sam asked pointing to a big Harley Davidson.  
“Yes, do you like it?"  
"I was raised with old cars and I don’t know much about motorcycles, but I have to say that it’s quite nice."  
"Makes me look like a bad boy. Chicks dig it.” Lucifer winked.  
“Oh yeah?”

Lucifer settled himself on the seat and ignited it in a rough sound of engine so characteristic of Harley Davidson’s motorcycles.

“Yeah. Maybe I could take you for a ride sometimes?” He offered Sam.  
“Why not?” Sam answered.

Lucifer smiled and took his helmet to put it on, but Sam stopped him. He took Lucifer’s hands in his and leaned to kiss him. Lucifer didn’t refuse the kiss and returned it.

“Am I hurting your lips?” Sam asked.  
“You can hurt me like that whenever you want, darling.” Lucifer said.  
“I don’t know, I kind of have mixed signals here. You kissed me, and then nothing. You take me out just the two of us, but it’s to interrogate me on my brother’s behaviour. You touch my hand but again it’s not more…”

Lucifer killed the engine and stood up. He pushed gently Sam to the next wall, ran his hands under his t-shirt and planted a heated kiss on his lips. When they parted, Sam looked positively debauched.

“Is it more clear, darling?” Lucifer asked.  
“Yes I guess it is.” Sam said kissing him back.  
“So are you gonna come tonight to see me at work in Hell’s Pit? I promise it’s totally safe and standard night club tonight. Just music, no BDSM."  
"I will come.” Sam promised.  
“You have no idea.” Lucifer whispered to him.

And with that he was out. Lucifer put his helmet on, turned the engine of his bike on once again and left with a wink.

When Sam got back to Castiel’s appartement, the ground was still wet ,but neither Dean nor Castiel were anywhere to be seen. Sam called Dean on the phone and he thought he wouldn’t answer. But at the last moment Dean answered his phone. He said Castiel needed a break and after they cleaned the floor, they decided to take the day off. So, no work for them and no work in the apartment. They were at Castiel’s old flat and decided to watch movies and stay the rest of the day together in bed, so Sam was free to do whatever he wanted. That left him with the choice of going to work at his law firm or take a free day as he announced. Sam decided he was too edgy after his encounter with Lucifer to go to work behind a desk for the rest of the day. He decided to head to his and Dean’s house, maybe work a little on his cases, make some phone calls and take a nap to anticipate the night out he planned with Lucifer.

When the time came, Sam dressed himself nice with the prettiest shirt he had and the pair of jeans that fit his ass just fine. He then left to Hell’s Pit. It was not far from Castiel’s new flat. Sam asked if Lucifer was here tonight to the gigantic man who guarded the entrance. He informed him that Lucifer was behind the bar tonight. The club was very crowded, the music was good and loud. Sam saw him from the other end of the dance floor. Lucifer was serving drinks to people when a man grab his wrist. Lucifer served him a death glare which would have been enough to stop anybody, but the man was visibly drunk and leaned toward him. Lucifer jolted the stranger at the bar, gestured to a guard who quickly grabbed the guy and took him to the exit immediately. Lucifer disappeared just after that. Sam arrived at the bar and a tiny brunette came to him to take his order. Sam commanded a drink and asked what happened. The young woman informed him that nobody could touch Lucifer, he hated that, that meant a straight line to the exit door without exception.

Sam took little sips of his drink when someone put his arms around his waist and grabbed him by behind. Sam was startled but before he could react, Lucifer put his chin on his shoulder and said in his ear

“Hello stranger."  
"Hi. Are you alright? I saw a man bothering you."  
"There is no harm done. I just don’t like to be touched."  
"It does not apply to me as I see.” Sam remarked when he turned to face Lucifer.  
“No, darling, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Lucifer kissed him tenderly. Sam heard the woman behind the bar coo.

“Meg, this is Sam. Sam this is Meg.” Lucifer introduced. “Can you handle the bar alone tonight? There is not many people.” Lucifer asked her.

She smiled and agreed, going away to a new customer.

“Are you sure? It seems pretty crowded to me.” Sam remarked.  
“Not really, It’s just Friday. It’s nothing compared to Saturday’s, trust me.”

Lucifer jumped on the bar and searched something for a minute. He took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses and with his other hand he dragged Sam to a back door. They climbed a level of stairs to arrive in a sort of balcony just above the dance floor. There was enough space to dance and to be seen. Comfy sofas hid them enough from the crowd. Sam whistled in appreciation. Lucifer popped out the bottle’s cork and served a glass to Sam before seating him on of the sofa and settled himself on his lap. They made out here for the entire night. After they emptied the first bottle, another one magically appeared. Sam was hard. The alcohol helping, he wanted to take the things further, even with all the people below them. But Lucifer chuckled and stopped him.

“Not here darling.” He whispered to his ear. “I wanna do things with you that can’t be made here. And I don’t want you drunk for that. Just kiss me, Sam. Kiss me.”

It was blurry, Sam’s brain seemed to float in alcohol, but he did what Lucifer asked him. And it was good. At a moment Lucifer dragged Sam out of their make out nest. The club was mostly empty. Sam hasn’t remarked people were going back to their bed. He felt very tired suddenly. He remembered asking Lucifer to come home with him, but Lucifer put him in a cab instead and wished him a good night with one last kiss.

Sam woke up to the sound of his phone. It was a text from Lucifer asking him how he felt this morning. In reality it was one in the afternoon and Sam’s head was trying to kill him. He hadn’t have such a hangover since a very long time. Sam swallowed painkillers and answered he was glad to have been in Hell's Pit last night and spent a very pleasant night. Lucifer texted back in no time and asked him if he was well enough to go help Castiel and Dean today. Sam didn’t want to lose face and agreed. Lucifer proposed to take him there and asked him for his address.

Half an hour later, Sam was showered and dressed but his hangover wasn’t far behind the painkillers. He heard Lucifer before he saw him. Sam get out of the house to find Lucifer’s Harley Davidson parked in the driveway. He was seated on it, smiling in the sun, as fresh as ever. He didn’t seem to be hungover like Sam. That was unfair from Sam’s point of view. He reached out with a helmet for Sam who took it and put it on after a good morning kiss. Sam hopped in behind Lucifer who instructed him to put his arms around him and follow his movements on the road. Sam enjoyed the ride. The wind passing seemed to clear his head. Lucifer asked him several times if he was alright and as Sam agreed. He asked if he could speed up. Sam said yes once again and Lucifer pressed the gasses. Sam held him tighter by reflexes, that seemed to please Lucifer because when they arrived Lucifer didn’t stop, but brought Sam for an extra drive around the block, speeding abruptly on occasions to make Sam tighten his hold on him. Sam could hear Lucifer’s light laugh. So he simply pressed himself all the way on Lucifer’s back until he stopped the motorcycle on Castiel’s parking lot.

They kissed in the elevator. When Castiel opened the door he seemed much more relaxed than the day before. He took an important care to ask for their forgiveness concerning his behaviour of the past day. Lucifer kissed him on the cheek and told him it was an excellent thing as Sam and him spent the night together. Dean nearly smothered himself hearing that. Sam clarified they were at the Hell’s Pit, and confessed his hangover. Dean seemed more at ease until Sam kissed deliberately Lucifer on the lips and took him backward to Castiel’s bedroom. Dean menaced to kill Lucifer, but when he entered the room the two men were innocently painting walls in blue to match the ceiling’s color. He asked dreadfully if the two were together. Lucifer took mad pleasure to inform him that no, he hadn’t to worry about that, they were just making out like rabbits until the first good occasion to screw properly come. Castiel had to calm Dean down but they managed to get along for the rest of the day, Lucifer bringing burgers to everyone as a peace offering.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam got up early on Sunday morning. He found Dean in the kitchen, he was on the phone with Castiel obviously.

“Okay, Cas you need to calm down. Cas… Please, stay put. I’m coming right now. Just please get out your apartment. No Cas, it doesn’t matter. I’m on my way. Just wait for me."  
"Is everything alright?” Sam asked as Dean put an end to the call.  
“I don’t know. Castiel called me. Something went wrong in his flat and a neighbor called him in the middle of the night because he heard a strange noise. I don’t know more, Castiel is very stressed and I can’t have others informations. I’m going."  
"You want me to come with you?"  
"No, stay here. I think it would be better if I go alone this morning. I will call you.”

Dean stormed out quickly and Sam heard the impala going. He poured himself some orange juice. His thoughts went to his phone and he decided to text Lucifer.

[Are you up?]

Just a second later, his phone rang and a sleepy Lucifer greeted him good morning.

“Am I waking you up?” Sam asked.  
“It’s possible.” Lucifer admitted.  
“How was the night at Hell’s Pit?"  
"Very crowded, good for business. But it lacked of you."  
"That’s sweet.” Sam said.

Lucifer yawned loudly.

“Did you finish late yesterday with the guys?” He asked.  
“Not really, I finished the bedroom’s blue. But I don’t want to alarm you, but Dean had a call this morning and things seem to be weird at Castiel’s place. Dean told me to stay at home as he was going."  
"What?” Lucifer yelled. “What’s happening? Is Castiel okay?"  
"I don’t know."  
"Sam, I call you back.”

Without waiting for an answer, Lucifer hung up. Sam stood still in his kitchen wondering if he had done right.

Lucifer called him back half an hour later.

“Sam? It’s Lucifer. You won’t guess what happened again in this horrible flat."  
"What?” Sam asked intrigued.  
“Half of the ceiling in the main room fell during the night. Castiel is more than stressed. Your brother is trying to help him but even I couldn’t calm him down. Cassie is literally having a mental break down at the moment."  
"Fuck."  
"Yes, exactly. Your brother is taking Cas home with him. I think they need some time just the two of them. So, maybe, you could come to my place to let them have your house for the day?"  
"Oh. Hum... Yeah I guess. I had nothing planned other than helping Castiel today. I may go to my office."  
"You can take work here if you want. I promise it’s not a shitty move I planned to lure you into coming at my place."  
"It’s not what I meant. But I have work to do so..."  
"As you want Sam. Castiel disagrees, but Dean and I won’t let him decide this time. I’m calling professionals to repair this slum. We can’t do all by ourselves. And maybe I will call an exorcist too. It clearly wants my brother dead.”

Sam chuckled.

“As you want. I’ll gather my things and I free the house for the day."  
"Last chance to come home with me? I have plenty of food Castiel made in the freezer."  
"No thanks. I really have work to do.” Sam said.  
“Will I see you tonight at Hell’s Pit?”

A little silence settled as Sam wondered if it was reasonable to go out on a Sunday night, just before the new week starts.

“You hesitated, Sam.” Lucifer singsonged.  
“I’m tempted, but I don’t think it’s reasonable.” Sam confessed.  
“I don’t plan reasonable things.” Lucifer teased.  
“But I must go back to work tomorrow."  
"And you go for extra today.” Lucifer remarked. “Live a little Sam."  
"Okay, but I won’t last long."  
"What a shame, big boy.” Lucifer teased again, making it sound dirty.  
“I didn’t mean it that way.” Sam sighed.  
“We will see tonight. Bye, Sam.”

When Sam found Lucifer that night behind the bar of the night club, he expected him to take him to the balcony like the last time, but instead Lucifer took him on the dance floor. Sam wasn’t a good dancer, neither a terrible one but Lucifer knew how to move for sure. His hips were hypnotic and it showed that he liked to dance. Lucifer get closer to Sam while dancing and let his hands ran on his chest. Then the music changed and made itself slower. Sam could have sworn it was planned. Lucifer get closer again and took him in his arms, starting to slow dance.

“I have never slow danced with another man.” Sam admitted to Lucifer’s ear.  
“Really? Don’t worry, it’s like dancing with a girl.”

But it wasn’t totally true because girls were never this tall, never this rough against his body, never this muscular and never this good. Sam felt a hand slide to the back pocket of his jeans.

“Is that okay?” Lucifer asked.  
“Do you always ask for permission?” Sam wondered.  
“Yes.” The blond man affirmed.  
“Care if I don’t?"  
"No problem.” Lucifer said as he took his hand off to replace it on Sam’s back.  
“That’s not what I wanted to say.” Sam cleared as he guided Lucifer’s hand back to his ass. “Do you care if I just take what I want without asking for permission?"  
"You can always try if you think you can, but I have to warn you, I’m not an easy person. I’m wilder than you think and nobody ever tamed me.”

Sam kissed Lucifer in the middle of the dancefloor. He kissed him until the music sped up again. Then he took him to the bar and asked for drinks to Meg.

“I’m going back home when I finish this drink.” Sam announced.  
“Don’t you want to go to my place instead?”

Sam smiled.

“I have to work early tomorrow.” He said  
“You can leave whenever you want.” Lucifer answered him, playing with the piercings on his lower lip.

"Fuck" Sam thought. It was turning him on. Lucifer knew what he was doing judging by the grin on his face. Those piercings were too sexy and Sam’s brain started to wonder how they would feel on him. And he wasn’t thinking of kissing him for the moment.

“Do I have to remind you that our brothers are currently having sex in your house at the moment?” Lucifer supplied.  
“Oh. Thanks for the cold shower, I didn’t need this image in my brain.” Sam pouted.  
“But you still can come to my apartment. It’s safer. The offer still stands.” Lucifer told him, playing with his piercings once again.

Sam kissed him on the lips and caught a piercing gently between his teeth. He tugged it before releasing it. And he finished his glass in one go.

“Lead the way.” He said.

Lucifer put a devilish grin on his face and took Sam by the hand, heading for the exit of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam entered Lucifer’s appartement he thought he had been teleported to Ali Baba’s caverns. Lucifer lived in a very big one room apartment. There was a kitchen following one of the walls, on the other side was a bed which looked more like a nest of pillows and blankets. It seemed to have no head and no feet. And in the middle of that were a mess of paintings, canvas, sketches and pens, brushes, and other paint supplies

“You live in an artist studio.” Sam remarked.  
“I am an artist.” Lucifer reminded him. “Don’t you remember? I paint.”

Lucifer gestured to the stack of things that constituted his home. Then he proceeded to launch himself on Sam, touching him, caressing him everywhere his hands could reach.

“Yes, but I didn’t picture that."  
"I will show you if you want… But later. Sam…” Lucifer begged feverishly. “Sam please.”

Lucifer kissed him, tangled them to the point Sam thought for a brief moment they wouldn’t reach the bed and would fall to the floor. They eventually managed to reach it and Lucifer lost his shoes and jacket before climbing on top of Sam who wasn’t sure if he was on the good sense of the bed. For reasons that annoyed Sam to the point he couldn’t admit. Lucifer took a glimpse of his discomfort and stopped.

“What?” He asked. “You changed your mind? You want to go?"  
"No.” Sam defended himself. “It’s just... Nothing it’s childish, sorry. Go on."  
"You’re bothering me. Why are you looking like a deer caught in headlights?"  
"Nothing, I swear.”

Sam tried to kiss Lucifer but the man didn’t let himself be touched, pushing him away.

“What?” Lucifer asked again impatiently crossing his arms on his bare chest.  
“Your bed."  
"What my bed?"  
"It is strange."  
"No it is not, it is just square.” Lucifer explained, somehow offended by the remark Sam made.  
“A square bed? It exists?"  
"Yes, you are on top of one of the few specimens. They are made for big boys like me who can’t sleep without turning around and who always manage to fall while dreaming. Are you satisfied now?” Lucifer asked Sam.

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are so full of surprises."  
"Take off your clothes and touch me!” Lucifer ordered in a growl.

That was exactly what Sam did.

Sam hadn’t planned to fall asleep in Lucifer’s bed. But as strange as it looked, it was comfortable and warm. He took a look at his phone, it was 4:30 in the morning. Sam wanted to move from where he was half locked under Lucifer’s hold, but he feared to wake him up. The man seemed so peaceful. He was sprawled on his back, a leg tangled in Sam’s, he had tugged him into the crook of his neck, his chin lying on Sam’s head and a hand in his hair. Sam wanted to get up and go home, so he moved slowly to free himself. Lucifer turned on his belly, the blankets not covering his nudity. Sam got up and gathered his clothes.

“You’re going?” A sleepy voice asked from behind a pillow.

Lucifer’s head lifted a little from where he was. Sam took a second to appreciate his lover’s naked body from the mess of blond hair which reflected the moon, to the length of his back, the curves of his ass and the infinity of his legs, and finally the multitude of colorful ribbons that graced his right ankle. Wishes, Lucifer had told him when Sam discovered them earlier that night.

“Can I have a goodbye kiss?” Lucifer whispered.

Sam leaned to the sleepy head to give it a kiss, but Lucifer grabbed him and made him fall in bed again. They wrestled for a minute, laughing like teenagers until Lucifer pinned Sam to the bed and blocked him with his weight. They kissed for a long time again.

“I have to go to work.” Sam reminded him.  
“You’re sure?” Lucifer purred.  
“Affirmative.”

Lucifer groaned in frustration but let Sam go.

“Will I see you again, or was it just a one time thing?” Sam asked not sure of the answer.

Lucifer stood on his knees and took Sam’s face in his hands.

“I like you very much, Sam. I liked you from the moment I first saw you. I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want to see you tomorrow. Or today, that depends on which day it is now."  
"It is Monday.” Sam informed him.  
“Can we eat together at your lunch break?” Lucifer proposed.  
“I will be glad.” Sam smiled. “I will text you the address."  
"So it’s a date. Good night, Sam.”

Lucifer went back to sleep as Sam went home to take a shower and put on some formal clothes. It was still very early in the morning, but he met Castiel in his kitchen. Dean wasn’t up yet.

“Are you better Castiel? Dean was worried about you yesterday.”

Castiel lifted exhausted eyes in his general direction.

“I can’t sleep. I worked very hard lately at the animal clinic and with the apartment now, I can’t cope anymore.”

Then Castiel proceeded to put orange juice in the coffee maker. Sam left him quiet in the kitchen, preferring to delay his breakfast to his work.

In the morning, Dean called Sam to his office. It must have been very important because he usually never did this. Dean told Sam, he planned to take Castiel on vacation for one week. He had already arranged every details in the morning. They would go hiking somewhere, he rented a cabin in the middle of a preserved park. Something nice, he said. Castiel needed fresh air and calm. Dean asked his boss to take a free week and since he never took a single holiday since he worked for the garage and he certainly was the best mechanic in the whole state, his boss granted him without asking further questions. Also, Dean told Sam that he charged Lucifer to take good care of Castiel’s new apartment during the week. So he wanted Sam to survey what Lucifer had to do.

When his lunch break arrived, the receptionist called him on the phone to alert him that Mr. Shurley has arrived. Sam met Lucifer in the hall. The blond man whistled when he saw Sam.

“You look great, darling.”

Lucifer hesitated to kiss Sam in front of his colleagues, but Sam didn’t bother and kissed him in the hallway, gaining happy cheers from another suited man who passed near them.

“Gay people aren’t a big deal around here.” Sam explained.  
“Good to know, when I will need a lawyer."  
"Why would you need one?” Sam asked as he guided Lucifer out the door  
“Nothing for the moment but with a business you always end up needing one."  
"True.” Sam agreed. “I didn’t know your name was Shurley. I was a little surprised. I thought it was Novak."  
"No, that’s Castiel’s name. My brother and I aren’t blood brothers. And to be true, since you are my new lawyer, Shurley is not my real name either, but they couldn’t figured what it was so I took this one."  
"That’s seems to be a long story. You have one hour.” Sam told him.  
“That’s not very interesting."  
"I bet the other way.” Sam said.

And since he insisted to pay the lunch in a sunny table, Lucifer obliged.

“It’s the name of the man who took charge for Castiel and I when we were younger. We were placed together when I was fifteen. Castiel was nine or ten. Chuck was his name. Still is, by the way but I don’t have contact with him anymore. Castiel does."  
"You didn’t get along with the man?” Sam asked.  
“It’s not that, he was great. Very comprehensive. But it was hard to go on seeing him. I needed to stop. It was easier to move on."  
"Move on?"  
"Yeah. No. That’s a story for another time. But the man was great. It’s him who encouraged me to be an artist. He was a writer. So this sort of career didn’t frighten him. He had faith in me, even if I was a little shit with him."  
"We all were with our parents.” Sam stated. “I was horrible with my father. He was ill and broke. I blamed him to wanted to sabotage my future. I ran for school because he couldn’t afford to pay for law school. Can you imagine that?”

Lucifer laughed.

“I was less creative. I ran from school not for. Chuck found me a great school of art, but it was far from home and I panicked. I ran and lived in the streets for two weeks before Castiel brought me back home. And you know what Chuck did?"  
"My father gave me a black eye, when he found me."  
"Woh Sam, rude. Did he do that sort of thing often?” Lucifer worried.  
“Only at the end of his life when the pills he had to take deteriorated his personality. What did Chuck do?"  
"He passed an entire day emptying and cleaning his garage to give it to me. He said artists didn’t have to go to school to learn their own style. All they needed was a space for themselves only, to express themselves like they wanted. Freely. And then he show me the anti panic button to open the big door and punched it. He said if I didn’t want to be locked somewhere all I had to do was to open the door and I could go and be back as I wanted."  
"The man is deep."  
"He was a saint. I spent the three years that followed painting in this garage, the door wide opened summer like winter. I get pneumonia once but it paid, because now I paint well enough to have three regulars galeries fighting for each of my paintings."  
"That’s impressive.” Sam appreciated.  
“Not as impressive as running away to go to law school.”

Sam and Lucifer spent the rest of Sam’s break speaking of Sam’s years at law school. How he ran away from his dad but manage to stay in contact with Dean. How he worked to pay his scholarship. How exhausted he was but how he put a point of honor to always been on top of his promotion just to show to his father he could do it. How his father was ill and how worse his behaviour turned as he had to take more and more pills. How Dean was the only one who could handle their father at the end, when he thought everybody were monsters even Sam. And when one day, Dean finally called him in the middle of the night to tell him he found their father on the bathroom floor. How they couldn’t reanimate him at the hospital. How Dean was wrecked after that so Sam proposed him to move to another state to start a new life far away. How they bought their house on an impulse because it looked like the one on their favourite tv-show when they were kids.

The lunch break was over before they could see the hour go away. Sam invited Lucifer to visit his house on the evening to show it to him. Lucifer proposed to bring food, as Castiel cooked him eons of meals. They parted for the afternoon, with the perspective to retrieve themselves in the evening. And it seemed to Sam that nothing could get Lucifer more happier to know that just a handful of hours separated him to be with Sam again.


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean came back from his week with Castiel, he didn’t expect to find a man, who was not Sammy, sleeping on his couch. He couldn’t help himself but to close the door abruptly to wake him up. He wasn’t disappointed when Lucifer jumped to a tense position on his arms, babbling nonsenses while looking at the cushion he took for a pillow. Dean smiled to himself, pleased with the guy’s reaction. Lucifer wiped his head to wake up properly and called for Sam.

“Sam is that you, darling?"  
"Nope.” Dean answered. “Where is my brother?"  
"Don’t know.” Lucifer admitted as he stood up.

Dean watched him go to the kitchen, wearing Sam’s sweatpants which stretched at his hips, too small for him but covering his barefoot in too long length. At least the sleeveless tank top he wore seemed to be his, because Sam never wore this sort of tops. Lucifer came back to Dean with a cup of coffee in one hand and a message on a paper in the other.

“Grocery store.” Lucifer announced.

So the guy was at ease in this house enough that Sam let him sleep on the couch as the was shopping for groceries and Sam and he let themselves notes on the fridge. That seemed so domestic to Dean’s mind, he made a mental note to drive Sam crazy about it when the first occasion would present itself.

Lucifer leaned against the kitchen door frame, putting a bare foot against it and asked Dean after a sip:

“How was the honeymoon with my brother?"  
"Actually it was quite good."  
"Is Castiel feeling better?"  
"Yeah, he really needed to take some time off."  
"Can’t agree more. This guy is always trying his best to please everybody. It’s exhausting. His nerves had to stop him at one point."  
"You’re not wrong on this, I have to admit. And how is it going here?"  
"Not bad I guess.” Lucifer admitted looking around him.  
“Have you moved in with Sammy yet or...?"  
"We didn’t think it would bother you since you weren’t here. And Sam likes his home very dearly.” Lucifer raised his shoulders.  
“So you invited yourself here for the week?” Dean pushed abruptly.

Lucifer’s glare seemed far away for a moment.

“I didn’t realise it’s been a week. Are you sure you’re not home early?”

"What arrogance this man could have" Dean thought. He lived in his house without his permission and asked why he was returning? Fucking parasite, took advantage of Sammy.

Sam entered the house in the middle of a death glare contest between Dean and Lucifer.

“Um, guys is everything alright here?"  
"Perfect.” Dean said without breaking the eye contact with Lucifer.  
“Excellent, darling.”

Lucifer came across Dean, avoiding him to take Sam in his arms.

"I just woke up, I’m a little grumpy and your brother is not better because he drove long hours today. I’m gonna head to my apartment and finish my nap. I have to be on top for the night at the club.”

Lucifer gathered his clothes and some things he brought along with him during the week and was gone in a minute.

Dean felt a little sorry for his brother to have made his boyfriend flee so quickly, but he also deserved it, didn’t he?

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t mean to put him to the door."  
"I guess it’s nothing."  
"You sure? Aren’t you mad at me for that?"  
"No, I’m gonna see him tomorrow and we spent almost all the week together and...I don’t want you to think it wasn’t great but, when I say almost all the week I want to say every single minute he or I weren’t at work. Like always, all the time. I’m used to have my space you know?"  
"You’re bored of the john already?"  
"No, not at all.” Sam defended himself. “But we have quite differents schedules and it wasn’t easy to keep up with him. Lucifer is quite unbalanced daily routine speaking."  
"How that?” Dean asked amused.  
“I guess it’s because he works by night half of the week but he sleeps on day, lives on night, eats pretty much never at the same hour from one day to the other… That kind of things. It’s like hours and daylight don’t have any incidence on him."  
"And that triggers your little apple pie way of life, Samantha?” Dean mocked him.

Sam hesitated a moment but go for it as Dean seemed up to speak for an exception.

“And speaking about sex, it’s all the time.” Sam said.

Dean nearly choked on the beer he took from the fridge before he could recompose himself.

"Isn’t it supposed to be like that when you are with somebody new?” Dean asked. “Have awesome sex all the time?"  
"But it’s always.” Sam complained. “We haven’t spent a night without doing it. And he comes back at impossible hours of the night after the Hell’s Pit’s closure. And in the morning and again when I came back from work. This man has an impossible libido to follow. Is Castiel like that too?” Sam asked.  
“Woh! First, dude I don’t wanna know about your sex life in details. That’s gross.” Dean informed Sam. “And second, it’s a very intimate thing to ask, don’t you think? Even to your big brother.”

Sam served Dean his puppy look. Dean sighed in defeat.

“I don’t know.” Dean replied. “Maybe he is compensating for something. Like living here all week long, perhaps."  
"Dean I’m exhausted. And I couldn’t work a single minute at home. He never lets me. We always have to do things together, go somewhere together. I never met a guy who needs so much attention. Castiel doesn’t seem to be like that. They are brothers, aren’t they supposed to look like each others on that sort of things?"  
"It would be too easy. Look at us. I’m an angel and you are a master piece for shrinks."  
"Thanks Dean, it’s helping me.” Sam bitched.  
“Plus you know they are not really brothers, right? Not like you and me."  
"Yeah, no. They were raised together, I understand. Like they were adopted or something? Lucifer never wants to talk about his past with me."  
"Okay Sammy, so what I can tell you is that the guy had to deal with heavy shit when he was younger. Like serious, very awful, heavy shit. And if he doesn’t want to talk about it, I won’t do it either, because woh.” Dean made a frank gesture with his hands.  
“Seriously?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah Sammy seriously.”

That made Sam think because if Dean refused to tell him, it must have been something big and it scared him a little.

“And if the guy is too much for you to handle, maybe you should talk to him about it and not to me."  
"You’re probably right.” Sam admitted.  
“I’m always right, Sammy.” Dean corrected him. “And I have something else to tell you too. So could you talk to your lover about your sex life instead of me?"  
"Yeah, let me guess: no chick flick moment.” Sam joked.  
“Yeah, no. In fact Sammy maybe a little extra time for the chick flick moment?”

Sam had to sit down. Dean asking to speak about feelings. That must have been a big news.

The next day, Sam and Lucifer were eating near Sam’s office. Sam was still under the shock of the announcement.

“They will move in together.” Sam cried, gaining some sights from passengers walking nearby.  
“And? You didn’t see that coming?” Lucifer mocked him. “Seriously Sam, they are so into each others it surprised me they haven’t announced their engagement yet.”

Sam shot him a blank look before shaking his head and furiously planting his fork in his salad.

“Still. They are moving together. That means Dean won’t be living in the house with me anymore. That means half of the rents less. That means I can’t afford to pay for the house anymore. I will have to move, too."  
"Oh.” Lucifer realised. “I haven’t thought about that. I know you love your house. Can’t you find a roommate to help you pay the rent?"  
"Do you know how hard it is to find someone good to live with?” Sam asked side-eyeing Lucifer with the beginning of an idea.

After all, the time they spent together this past week wasn’t so bad, anarchic schedule set apart.

“Not really. I like to live alone.” Lucifer said without remarking Sam’s brain high functioning.

“Nope, too soon” the little voice in Sam’s head supplied.

“I know, them living together is a good thing. But I can’t bring myself to see the bright side for now. I need to rant about it again for at least a week.” Sam decided.  
“You’re cute.” Lucifer chuckled.  
“And as we are in my whining moment, I have to ask you something."  
"Shoot.” Lucifer told Sam as he bit in his burger.  
“One time each year, the associates at my office organize a big party. Suits and petit-fours kind of party, the big deal thing."  
"I see.” Lucifer said, giving Sam all his attention.  
“And it’s a very big opportunity for my career because they often choose what lawyer will be promoted as new partner at this occasion, depending of the mood of the evening. Who was bright, who was entertaining, who shined...” Sam explained  
“Your law firm associates seem pretty lunatic. How about good work and satisfied clients?” Lucifer asked.  
“I don’t make the rules.” Sam apologized. “But my colleagues and I remarked how none of the associates were single. Like not a single one ever since the beginning of the firm. And I really really want this promotion.”

Sam activated his most powerful puppy look. Lucifer peered at him like he was punched right in the heart. Sam’s puppy look couldn’t be resisted.

“Will you come with me please?” Sam asked.  
“With you as…"  
"As my very interesting and friendly boyfriend which makes me stable enough to enter the associates club.” Sam answered adding a big smile to his puppy look, his face glowing with hope.

Lucifer coughed on his burger and deflated a little.

“Sam I can’t touch people. I don’t even shake hands. And most of the time I find sparks of paint in the most inapropriate areas of my clothes. I’m not sure I could be the trophy boyfriend you need."  
"You don’t need to give me your answer today. It’s in two weeks. Just, could you think about it please?”


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Sam found himself half naked at Lucifer’s door in the middle of the night and his brain had not been enough woken up to proceed what just happened. A minute ago, he could have swear, he was sleeping. And now he had been kicked out of his boyfriend’s apartment, the door shut closed to his face and he didn’t understand why. What did he could have done or said to found himself here? He had no idea. Did he or Lucifer have a sleepwalking episode? It never happened to Sam before. On the other hand, Lucifer had very agitated nights. It could be that. So Sam did the only thing he could think of at this moment, he knocked on Lucifer’s door.

“Get the fuck out of here or I call the cops!”

Was the response he gets. Nope, Lucifer seemed pretty well awoken too. So what?

“Hum… Lucifer? What is happening? Why did you just kick me out?”

No more answer from the other way of the door. Sam knocked again.

“Lucifer?”

A door opened from the other side of the corridor and a man wearing a dressing gown peered from the door frame.

“It’s the fucking middle of the night, you freak. I don’t know what is happening but I can tell you that if you make noises again we are gonna have a problem you and me."  
"I don’t know, I…” Sam babbled.  
“Do I look like I care? Son, get your clothes back on pronto and get lost now because I won’t take shit of any guys in my own building at this fucking ungodly hour. I swear.”

Sam didn’t want to create troubles and put his pants back on. He get out of the building and as soon as he was out of it he searched Lucifer’s windows on the building’s facade. He could see lights in his apartment so he tried to call him on the phone. It was left unanswered.

All of this began to irritated Sam to a madly point. He had to calm down because nothing rational or healthy would come from this state of mind. Sam decided to delay his anger and the resolution of this mystery for tomorrow. He didn’t know what was happening but he was sure of one point: he didn’t like that at all. Sam get back home and put himself in bed without even bothering to take off his clothes. He was tired and wanted to sleep. He had to work tomorrow early in the morning. He didn’t have time to lose with this sort of bullshit. After he ruminated the event in his head for about a quarter he got up again to take half of a of a sleeping pill to help him finish the night.

The morning after, he was still pissed. He had no message of Lucifer in his voicemail, no text. He let the morning pass. He hoped without admitted it, Lucifer would show during his lunch break like usual. But he didn’t. Sam sent him a text. No response. He tried to call him with no more luck. In the evening he was in a mood so bad, Dean couldn’t fake to not acknowledge it and had to ask what was going on.

“Lucifer kicked me out of his apartment last night. I had to explain to his neighbor why I was half naked in the corridor."  
"Woh man, he took it bad."  
"What?” Sam asked confused and angry.  
“I guess you two spoke about your little sex problem.” Dean assumed.  
“No. We haven’t.” Sam argued.  
“Dude, you told me you were gonna do it yesterday."  
"I hadn’t had the opportunity, okay? The man has a devilish mouth.” Sam tempted to explain.  
“Sam, I already told you, no more details on your sex life.” Dean expressed before leaving him alone.

As the week passed, Sam experienced several moods about all this. At first he was pissed of what arrived. He was pissed to have no explanations. Then he started to wonder what he had done to deserve this. And finally he was just worried about Lucifer’s silence. He decided to ask for advice to the only one who knew Lucifer personally, his brother Castiel. They seemed to be very close, Lucifer always talked about Castiel with great love. So Sam went to Castiel’s flat on an evening under the pretext to come and see the advancements of the work in his apartment.

And there were plenty in two weeks. The professionals hired did a wonderful job. Castiel’s appartement was nearly ready for him to move in soon. Castiel was proud to show it. Sam and him ended in his future bedroom who was no more blue like Sam painted it. It was like the ceiling had been removed to show a perfect sky of white and woolly clouds. Sam’s mind associated it with the gates of Heaven. He was sure that lying under this painting would give the impression to fly. It was impressive and he stayed there for a moment to appreciate the view. Lucifer was an artist, no doubt.

“He finished it.” Sam said. “I understand more why he called it “Heaven”."  
"Yes, he finished it last night. Some parts still have to dry.” Castiel indicated.  
“Did he speak to you about what happened the other day?” Sam asked shyly.  
“No. What happened?” Castiel asked innocently.  
“Oh, hum… I don’t know really, I kinda hoped you could enlighten me up about it.”

Castiel stood silent scrutinizing Sam with his big eyes, silently interrogating him with a frown of his nose.

“I don’t know." Sam said. “It’s not like we had a fight, but he kicked me out suddenly and I can’t reach him since nearly a week now."  
"I was afraid something like that would happen.” Castiel admitted to Sam. “Maybe we could sit down a little bit. I think I have to talk to you.”

Castiel looked around him but couldn’t find somewhere good enough to settle them. Dean proposed them to go to the diner at the corner of the street, because this conversation would need the help of some beers. They took a table as far as possible to the others and ordered beers to the waitress. When she brought them their orders Castiel started to speak.

“Sam you need to understand that Lucifer has some heavy trust issues."  
"But I don’t even know what I did to piss him off.” Sam argued.  
“You may have done nothing for what that matters. Lucifer and you seem to get along more than well and maybe it was enough to scare him somehow."  
"Is it because I asked him to come with me to my firm’s party?"  
"I don’t know.” Castiel admitted. “I remarked Luci was acting weird this week but he didn’t tell me you had a fight. In fact he was very silent. I wondered why he came to work on my apartment only at night. Now I understand that he needs to be a little all by himself."  
"But why? I don’t think I was so present."  
"Ok Sam.” Castiel stopped him. "I have to talk to you about what happened when Lucifer and I were children. Dean told me you weren’t aware. But it’s difficult for me to speak about it so maybe you could let me speak til the end? I promise to answer you if you have questions after. Is it alright with you?"  
"You start to scare me Castiel.” Sam told him.

Dean took Castiel’s hand in his to bring him courage and support.

“You understood before that Lucifer and I are not blood brothers like Dean and you. But we always have been brothers nevertheless. We were born and raised in what we call a community. It was a group of very faithful people who believed men could be better. Men had to be better in order to instaure a new order on Earth that would allow the return of God and his angels to install Heaven on Earth for all. Yes I can see in your eyes that you understand that Lucifer and I were born in what was in fact a radical christian sect. Before you ask, no we weren’t like amish or something. We had modern technologies and all, but we lived in closed community with nearly no interactions to the world beyond because people were considered to be unfaithful unlike us. The doctrine of this sect was that people who had known the outside world was corrupted and only children born in the community could have a chance to be pure enough to bring the plan to life alright. So a very strong accent were put on our education and our christian orientation. In other terms : brainwashed from the birth to be modelized how they needed us to be. Lucifer was one of the first babies born in the community, I am a little younger.”

Castiel breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment before going on.

“Long story short, Lucifer was considered a troublemaker because he had tendencies to put the guide’s parole in doubt and thought a little too much by his own to the adult’s opinion. I remembered he was often punished and we, the other children and I, were being told that lies and corruption were notions so deeply engraved in the human soul, even in the best places blessed by God like our own, it could be found, and they pointed to Lucifer as the bad example."  
"Harsh.” Sam commented.  
“And it’s not the end of it.” Dean assured.  
“I was only nine years old when it happened. People often make the mistake to think I was too young to understand really what happened but I can tell you that it’s a lie. One day the sect had to stop. Financials and ethics troubles, I learned after when I started to ask questions about it. The guide ordered to put a definite end to the community."  
"Collective suicide.” Dean supplied to Sam’s horror.  
“I can’t tell you exactly what happened this day, part because it was very confusing and part because I just can’t talk about it. All I can tell you is that Lucifer saved half of the children and was the one who warned the police. It was…”

Castiel broke in tears. He breathed deeply again.

“Sam, I think the best explanation to say the horror that happened that day is to tell you that we were all hiding. I had found a spot with another boy younger than me. I was so scared to go out, terrified. I can’t even describe it. And when I thought it was over... Let’s say a woman in which I had all trust, told Samandriel and I, it was over and we could go out of our hideout. We trusted her so we did and at the minute Samandriel stood up on his feet she killed him like he was nothing. I would have been dead if police officers didn’t put her on the ground before she could reach me.”

Sam was stunned. He had never imagined something like that.

“After that we spent an important amount of time in special crisis units. Children who had families outside the sect were placed with them. But some of us didn’t have that chance. My parents died that day and it turned out all the people related to me were either part of the sect or dead. As for Lucifer, they couldn’t even tell who were his parents exactly. So we were placed with a tutor."  
"Chuck.” Sam said. “Lucifer talked to me about him.  
"Yes, Chuck. We were lucky to be placed together. Or I must say we were fucked up enough to need to be placed together. See, the night after… After what happened that day, I was too scared to call for help to an adult in hospital. I cried in silence in my room, still afraid of what happened. Lucifer found me like that. He came to me, took me in his arms and refused to let me go. As I cried and had a tantrum each time Lucifer wasn’t around me, they let him stay with me. Psychologists said that we balanced each other. I needed someone to rely on and Lucifer needed someone to take care of to help him go on. In reality, I can tell you that when Lucifer took me in his arms that night, I realised my life as I knew it was over. I will never see my mother again, she will never come back. The guide will never come back either. But Lucifer was here. He was the only one I knew who came back for me and it reassured me. I didn’t have lost everything, Lucifer was still here. I chose some years ago to see if I could make contact with others children like us. I found some of them but they all are pretty traumatized like Lucifer and I still are. Gabriel has some serious eating disorders. It is very hard to keep contact with him because he never settles anywhere. Balthazar is a kleptomaniac. He moved to England when he was still a teenager. Hannah killed herself last year in October. So yes Lucifer has some trust issues, but you can’t really blame him for that."  
"I didn’t know.” Sam said shocked. “He never told me."  
"It’s not something we can say easily to anybody."  
"In fact trust issues aren’t so bad near what you said about the other children you found."  
"Yeah.” Castiel hesitated. “If you put aside the facts that I didn’t speak to anybody other than Lucifer and Chuck for four years, that I was diagnosed with light autism and have to consult a psychologist every weeks since I was nine years old. And the fact that Lucifer can’t touch or be touched by people or his auto-destructive behaviours that brought him in rehab twice already."  
"He never told me that either."  
"Again Sam, it’s not something easy to say when you met somebody new. Lucifer always feared to be trapped. From that moment, he always reacted very strongly to people taking too much influence on him."  
"And I do that?” Sam asked confused.  
“Yes Sam, since you met, you pretty much invaded all Lucifer’s space.” Castiel made Sam remarked. "I don’t say you did it on purpose. I know my brother, he is someone very intense, extreme. We could agree on that. And it’s surely him who invaded your life more than the other way around. I know how he works. He is someone very lonely but when the feeling pass with somebody, and it’s rare, he can’t have enough of this person and wants to be with him all the time, wants to know all about him. It’s compulsif. Until he realised his own universe is filled with that person and he has to take him away to retrieve himself and not drown into the other’s personality."  
"It happened before with other people?” Sam asked ashamed of himself to ever thought he was special to Lucifer’s eyes.  
“Never like that. Lucifer usually doesn’t let people come this close to him. Never even mentioned Chuck to anybody before.” Castiel tried to comfort him.  
“Well, thank you Castiel.” Sam said. “I know it must have been hard for you to speak about your childhood to me."  
"I consider you my friend.” Castiel stated with so much simplicity it hurt Sam a little.  
“I was wondering if it was a good idea to go to Hell’s Pit to try to see Lucifer, but I’m not sure anymore."  
"No it is not. But I can go and try to speak to him if you want.” Castiel proposed.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been long since Castiel came to Hell’s Pit. The last time was during a Thursday special and some events of that night didn’t need to be put on discussion again. Not now. Not ever. Meg recognized him immediately. Castiel suspected her to carry a torch for him. She offered him a drink “on the house” she said while winking subjectively. Castiel felt uneasy in here. He asked for his brother. Meg guided him to a back door and to Lucifer’s office. Castiel feared for a moment she tried to block him in a quiet place, but his imagination must have been a little too active.

Lucifer was totally lost to the world, deep in paperwork. Meg interrupted him to introduce Castiel in his office then she closed the door behind her and left.

“Castiel? What are you doing here?” Lucifer grinned.  
“I wanted to talk to you about Sam.” Castiel deadpanned.  
“There is not much to talk about.” Lucifer sighed while returning to his paperwork.  
“Why are you not answering your phone when he tries to call you?” Castiel insisted.

Lucifer put his forehead on the papers on his desk and stayed like that, whining.

“Don’t be childish.” Castiel blamed him. “Why don’t you tell me what happened?” He said as he sited on a chair in the other side of Lucifer’s desk.  
“You won’t leave until I speak, do you?"  
"Not a chance.” Castiel assured him.

Lucifer groaned.

“So what happened?” Castiel asked patiently.  
“I panicked.” Lucifer admitted.

He lifted his head and looked at Castiel with a defying glare.

“I felt trapped. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was there. In my bed! I realized that we spent the entire week together. We ate together all the days, we slept together, we washed together. He was everywhere I was. We had good time together but suddenly I realized he and I weren’t on the same page. I want to have fun and he wants me to be the perfect husband or something. He wants to introduce me to his colleagues, Castiel. He wants me to act like a trained monkey in front of them. And the worst part is that for a moment I pictured us. And it was easy. Me! Castiel. Me staring as the extravagant artist slash housewife of Mr. Winchester, lawyer at the Court. Can you imagine that?"  
"I don’t think it’s what Sam wants.” Castiel said. “I can’t bring me to see him force you into something you don’t want to do.  
"He didn’t want to come to my apartment of all week. It was rather I live with him when his brother was not around, rather we couldn’t see each other. He wants to put me in cage."  
"I don’t think Sam owns a cage."  
"It’s a metaphor, Castiel. Of course I’m not speaking of a real cage.” Lucifer explained him.

Castiel stood silent for a moment.

“Have you ever consider that you were already in that said metaphoric cage?” Castiel asked. “Have you ever consider that maybe Sam wasn’t the one who locked you in but yourself?"  
"What?” Lucifer asked taken aback.  
“Have you never realised that you are the one who keeps people away from you all the time? You let nobody approaches you and that makes you so lonely that when someone can sneak through your armor you hang to them like on a life vest. You suffocate them and then you get scared when you realize you let them touched you. Touch the real you.”

Lucifer stood silent, listening to Castiel.

“I think you are not scared to be put in a cage by Sam. I think you are scared of liking him and you are scared not that he wants to change you but you, wanting him to change you. You put yourself in a cage long ago, persuading yourself that you needed nobody to live but at the end of the day you are lonely and that is not what you want. That is not who you are, Lucifer. You empty your life all by yourself and one day you will realize that nobody is in here."  
"That’s not true. There are people in my life.” Lucifer argued. “Many."  
"Not people that really matters. Not people that love you and not just like you, Luci."  
"Meg likes me."  
"Meg worships you, it’s different. Plus, Meg is crazy.” Castiel stated.  
“You love me.” Lucifer pouted.  
“But I can’t be the one special person who hold your hand until the end of your life.” Castiel muttered softly.

Later that night, much later after the Hell’s Pit’s closure, Lucifer went back to his apartment. Castiel’s words had been on his mind all night. Lucifer felt very tired, but he didn’t want to sleep. It was not that sort of tiredness. He entered his flat, took off his shoes and jacket, took a glass of water and sat by his window in the glow of the moon. Lucifer usually liked this moment of the night just before dawn, when he had the feeling to be the only one awake in the city. The only one alive. He looked around him in the quietness of his home. His home… His phoned seemed to burn in his pocket. “What the hell” he thought, the hour didn’t matter. He called.

“My apartment is empty. Why did I listen to you Castiel? My apartment was never empty before."  
"Is it so hard to admit that you fell in love with Sam?” Castiel asked through the phone in a sleepy voice.

In love? Lucifer never was in love. Lucifer didn’t do “love”

“You say foolish things just to annoy me Castiel.” Lucifer whined.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be the mature one? The tough one?” Castiel asked. “So be a man and accept the feelings you have. Call Sam."  
"And stop being a dick!” Lucifer heard Dean say through the phone. “It’s the middle of the night! Who call people during the night?”

He hung up immediately and threw his phone down the bed. Lucifer tried to take a brush and paint some random colors on a new canvas, just to calm himself. Painting usually swallowed his mind entirely to let him resurface hours later. But it didn’t work this time. His brain swirled to Sam each time he wanted to think of something else. Anything else would be fine. But no, it didn’t want to work that way tonight.

Lucifer thought about what Castiel told him earlier that night. About how he has locked himself in a mental cage without realizing it. How ironic was that? Lucifer sat on the floor and let the darkness of the night enveloping him. There was no sound around him, he never registered how quiet it was before. And how sad it was. Looking at the amount of things in his apartment, all seemed lifeless, worthless in a sense. Lucifer loved his paintings but somehow, tonight they were mundane. His apartment was impersonnel, deprived of what made a house a home. There were no personality here because Lucifer seemed to just pass here as he was doing in life. Just passing. The lack of anchors suddenly beat him. Castiel was true. When Lucifer will be gone, it will be like he never was because there will be nobody to miss him, nobody to remind he existed once.

Maybe Castiel was right about other things too. Maybe Sam was more important to him that he wanted to admit. Maybe he panicked and maybe it was not so serious. Maybe he should call Sam. Maybe all wasn’t lost. Maybe he should trust him enough to let him know the real Lucifer. Maybe he should open up to him. Maybe.

 


	8. Chapter 8

[Your brother painted Castiel’s restroom in beige. He erased my bees. My masterpiece is gone. I think about painting little winged penises to replace it next time I go there.]

After more than a week of silence, that was what Lucifer chose to contact Sam again. It was late, Sam was still at work. He hadn’t seen the night come and the lights on the street flicker on. Sam wanted to answer but he didn’t know what exactly. After a moment of hesitation, he simply decided to write what mattered the most to him.

[It’s good to hear of you again.]

Sam’s phone buzzed again.

[I’m sorry for the last time we met.]

Sorry? Sam didn’t know Lucifer could say things like that. For reasons it surprised him. He just never thought Lucifer could feel sorry for anything.

[Do you have plans for the weekend?]

Here they go again apparently. Lucifer wanted to see him. And Sam wanted too. So why not? Sam looked at the pile of work he planned to bring home with him for the weekend and decided it could wait the next monday.

[No, I’m as free as the wind.]

Lucifer’s last text arrived after fifteen minutes. Sam nearly took that for a change of mind from the blond man.

[I want to show you something. Can we meet at your house?]

When Sam parked his car, Lucifer was already in his driveway. He was smoking a cigarette, seated on his motorcycle.

“Hi.” Sam said. “It’s nice to see you.”

Lucifer smiled a sad smile. He just punched Sam’s arm gently as a greeting, no kiss.

“Hey, we’re heading to the nearest state. We have a long road to go. You better take a change of clothes for the weekend. Can we take your car? It will be more comfortable than my bike. It’s a long road.  
"Okay, don’t you want to come in for a minute? Dean is home."  
"Not really in the mood. I will wait here.” Lucifer said as he looked away to the sky.

They didn’t really talk while driving. Lucifer just giving the instructions for the road. Sam settled the radio on a classic rock station. Lucifer hummed songs from time to time. Somehow the mood was sad and heavy in the car. At dawn Lucifer was more talkative because they were arriving soon as he told Sam. He made him take a little road, which soon became a path of dirt and then nothing more than grass and fields with a fence stopping the way.

“I guess we walk now.” Lucifer announced. “It just a couple miles ahead.”

Sam had guessed by now where Lucifer had taken him. He kept walking in silence near Lucifer who looked straight forward himself. Barracks started to appear from the morning mist. Lucifer exhaled loudly, he lifted his collar and planted his hands deep in his black leather jacket.

“Here we are. That’s where I grew up. Do you know where we are Sam?"  
"Castiel told me about the sect you two were raised in.” Sam admitted.  
“Good, one thing I won’t have to teach you.”

Lucifer avoided Sam’s eyes. When they arrived in the middle of the barracks, Lucifer explained.

“Here were the houses. Here there was the commune room for the evening's activities and the classes. The biggest house was the church, of course. It used to have a cross on it before but I guess it fell. I can’t see it anywhere. The children’s dormitory was just on this corner, we didn’t live in families, but children here, women somewhere by here and men across the camp. Naomi's house was this one and Metatron lived just behind the church."  
"Naomi and Metatron?"  
"The leaders.” Lucifer supplied. “Naomi was a very smart woman, that’s her who was in charge of the organisation here. And Metatron was the guide. He assured he could talk with God, and God told him what to do when he needed. The others thought it was true… Anyway. The fields were all around, so the community had all it needed to live without the outside world. We even had doctors in here. They buy it too like the rest of them. I don’t know exactly how many people lived here. But we were exactly twenty three children to be born here. I was the second. We all were named after the Bible. I had the worst name, you bet.”

Lucifer chuckled a humourless laugh.

“Castiel told me about how you lived here. About the community, the religion crap they forced into everyone’s head.” Sam said after a silence.  
“Did he talk to you about the cage?” Lucifer asked.  
“No. What is that?” Sam asked softly.  
“Of course he didn’t. Castiel was so kind. He always was. He probably never saw it anyway.”

Lucifer walked to the back of the church. He tried to open a door but it was locked. Sam jumped when Lucifer cracked it opened with a brutal kick.

“Come inside, there is nothing to fear.” Lucifer said.

Sam wasn’t sure if he had talked to him or for himself as he followed Lucifer inside. They took a level of stairs to the basement. There was a big amount of messes all around. Things that haven’t been used in years, covered with a thick layer of dust. Lucifer discarded some of them from his way, his movements raw.

“There it is. Still here. Exactly the same as in my memory.”

Sam was in front of a square cage. The bars were in heavy metal. He was approximately one head over it, there was nothing in it.

“What was that for?” Sam whispered.

Lucifer turned to face Sam, tears in his eyes.

“Me.”

  
_credit:[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/151754113608/hey-this-is-the-drawing-i-did-for-the-story-of)_

Sam’s face decomposed itself when his brain registered Lucifer’s answer. Lucifer looked away to the ceiling, unable to handle Sam’s gaze on him. He breathed loudly and swallowed his tears before explaining to Sam.

“I was fifteen and I was a problem because I started to doubt. The more I grew up with them, the more I put in question Metatron’s talks. When I was a kid I was trusty, but when I became a teenager, things became too weird. They couldn’t assign me to work for the community, they didn’t trust me and they couldn’t let me with the children because I was too old and I talked to them in a way they didn’t like. They said I was pouring poison in their ears. So they didn’t know what to do with me and when I wasn’t a good little sheep they put me here. At first I screamed, I begged to be released and it worked. When they get me out of that thing I could have done whatever they wanted me to, just to not be put back in it again. But I wasn’t an easy child and they had to put me more and more often here. One day I stopped crying and begging to go out to see what they would do. They did nothing, they abandoned me in here for I don’t know how long. And I thought they were gonna let me starve in here. When I started to suspect something really bad was gonna happen it’s because they put me here for no reason. I was working in a field and they brought me here, just like that. No explanation for three days. At this moment I knew. I knew it was the end. And after that I heard the first gunshots. I knew I won’t be out if I asked but the guy they put to guard me was soft. He was a kind man so I fake fainted. I dropped on my knees and groaned in pain. He came closer to see what was wrong with me. I grabbed his head when he was close enough and I banged it on the bars until he wasn’t moving anymore. I grabbed the gun in his pocket and I shot the lock three times before I could hit it for real and go out. I remember my hands were shaking so bad.The church was full of people. They dropped one by one. Some killed themselves, the others were “helped”. I ran to the children dormitory. It was closed from the inside. So I broke a window and I headshot the two men who were here to guard the children. I didn’t miss this time and it was awful. There was blood and pieces of brain everywhere. A real bloodbath. I scared all the children to death. I told them I was gonna kill them too and they better have to hide themselves pretty well before I could get them. They all ran in every senses. When the dormitory was empty I forced my way out of the community. I remembered not having any bullet left in my gun and just run, run for my life as fast as I could. I found a road. I had never been outside the community before. I stopped the first car I saw and held the woman who drove it at gunpoint. I yelled at her to bring me to the police. She did but she didn’t understand what was happening. She was crying all the way because I scared her. I was literally covered in blood. When I arrived at the police station, they tackled me to the floor and I had to scream to bloody murder before they started to hear me and stop beating the hell out of me.”

Sam took Lucifer in his arms, unable to say a word. He felt tears rolling in his neck. They stayed here for a moment. Lucifer snorted loudly and unblocked himself from Sam’s embrace.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said.

As Sam headed out of what was a church one day. Lucifer got to the main aisle.

“They found my best friend Michael here.” He said. “He put a bullet in his own head. He believed them so hard. He always had the gun in his hand when they found him. He was just one year older than me."  
"It must have been a true horror.” Sam conceded.

He took Lucifer by the shoulders and dragged him out of the church by the back door they entered before. Lucifer was shaking. They found a police patrol in the center place of the community.

“Excuse me, sirs. It’s a private property. You aren’t allowed to be here.” The woman officer declared.  
“Oh don’t worry we don’t want to stay here.” Lucifer retorqued.

He turned his back to the lady officer and walked fast to the way they came from, Sam and him. She got to Sam and took him by the elbow.

“Were you two children from the sect?” She questioned.  
“Not me, just him.” Sam informed her.  
“I see. Take the time you need. I will be a little behind. I must stay until you go, but take your time."  
"Thank you, officer.”

Sam found Lucifer in his car, he glared at the road, mutic.

“You did the best you could, Lucifer. You saved the kids. If you hadn’t done what you did, you would be all dead. You were a true hero."  
"You think I’m a hero? No Sam. I just wanted to leave. I didn’t care for the others. All I did was to be a trouble like always, and then scare kids to death. Only ten of them survived. They found the others and killed them Sam. I should have taken them with me."  
"You couldn’t bring twenty children with you and go out of this hell like you did."  
"At the trial of the survivors, they were more scared by me than they were by the adults who were arrested by the police. I’m sure they still have nightmares about me."  
"At least, they have nightmares.” Sam said. “Lucifer, they would have been killed without you."  
"I killed.” Lucifer cried.  
“You were obligated. To save your life. You had to, Lucifer."  
"You don’t understand Sam. I crashed his skull on the cage. I could heard this bones cracked. They told me they didn’t find a man in the basement. They told me he died elsewhere but I know they lied. They didn’t want me to feel guilty. Because this guy was terribly slow Sam. He wasn’t dangerous."  
"Lucifer, he had a loaded gun in his pocket and a kid in a cage to guard. What do you think he would have done to you?”

Lucifer broke and cried. He launched himself in Sam’s arms and cried for two hours. Sam cried too.

When Lucifer calmed down, Sam turned the engine on and drove straight ahead. Lucifer didn’t ask where they were going. They just hit the road.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer fell asleep in the passenger’s seat. He looked exhausted. Sam drove all day long. He finally woke up Lucifer in the end of the afternoon. They were on a cliff in front of the ocean. The weather was cloudy and grey.

“Where are we?” Lucifer asked in a sleepy voice.  
“When I was in law school, it was hard for me. Dean and I just lost our father, we were alone. And when it was to hard to handle, Dean used to take me on his Chevy Impala and drove me to the ocean. We found a quiet place and we screamed what was in our heart to the void. The deal was that the waves had to take what we screamed and take it far away. We didn’t have to speak about what we said after. We were never good at speaking together. But we heard what the other had on the heart and what we had to deal with. I swear it helped."  
"Sam, I cried and screamed enough already about what happened in my past.” Lucifer said tired.  
“Maybe we could try something else. Come on, Lucifer. Please come with me.”

Lucifer indulged, going out of the car. It rained one of those little rain that stung everywhere without falling heavy drops of water. Sam goes by the end of the cliff, the ocean attacked it with bigger waves every time it hit the rocks. Sam stood still in front of the water, silent. Lucifer imitated him.

“I wished I could be the one you went to when you need help.” Sam said, his eyes still fixed on the ocean.

Lucifer looked at him startled. Sam pointed the water with his finger to indicate to him where he should look. Then Sam went on speaking.

“I wish you could trust me enough to talk to me and call me your boyfriend and not elope the subject when it comes to discussion. I wish you knew I don’t want to change you. I wish you knew that you matter to me."  
"I wish I knew how to let you go without fearing to never see you again.” Lucifer whispered.

Sam smiled, thankful for Lucifer to work it with him.

“I wish you knew that I have no intention to go away and that you can trust me to be here when you need me.” Sam responded.  
“I wish you knew I am a full or nothing person."  
"I wish you knew that like you, I need space.” Sam said  
“I wish I knew how to let people enter my life."  
"I wish you knew that you don’t have to give me something to earn you your presence by my side."  
"I wish you knew how to ask me things and not wanting to take them. I wish you knew to not push my boundaries.” Lucifer voice echoed.

Sam opened his mouth but shut it after. He had to think about it for a minute. Then he said

“I wish I would have understood your need of consent was a both ways thing and not just a flirtation. I’m sorry, Lucifer."  
"I wish you could accept my strange way of life even if it’s not what you think would have fit the best for you, your career or your so strict stability."  
"I wish you knew my intention was never to shape you into it."  
"I wish I hadn’t fallen so fast for you. I wasn’t prepared.” Lucifer admitted.  
“I wish you know I will do my best to never put you in a cage."  
"I wish you knew you are nothing but the most wonderful man I ever met and certainly the most comprehensive."  
"I wish you knew that you are not as rough and tough as you think, but a careful human being overprotective of his loved ones and a sensitive person.”

  
_credit :[wearemykingdom](http://wearemykingdom.tumblr.com/post/151754113608/hey-this-is-the-drawing-i-did-for-the-story-of)_

Lucifer snorted and softly punched Sam on his forearm to dare say some things like that on him. Sam whined and massaged his arm. He treated Lucifer of bully. For good measure, Lucifer grabbed Sam’s head under his arm and bended him in two before releasing him and cradled him on his chest. They contemplated the ocean a little more under the rain before going back in Sam’s car, soaked. Lucifer took off his leather jacket and threw it on the back seat. Sam put the heater on. Lucifer took his upper shirt off and tore it under Sam’s wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” He asked startled.  
“For the wishes.” Lucifer explained as he tied a thin piece of fabric on his ankle with all the others he had already.  
“Can I have one too?”

Sam smiled so bright in front of Lucifer’s eccentricities. The blond man grinned and roughly cut one for him. Sam started to tied it to his wrist but Lucifer interrupted him.

“It will annoy you here, it will caught in all sort of things. Trust me I did it before. Plus it’s not a pretty ribbon and people will ask you why you have it on your arm."  
"That’s why you put them on your ankle?"  
"Yes, like that they are just for me, wishes are personal.”

Sam mimicked Lucifer and tied his to his ankle too. They searched for a coffee shop to warm them up. The town was tiny and there was not a lot of choices. When they finished their cups, the night was already here and they were tired. They ended in a crappy hotel eating a delivered pizza. The lady behind the desk who gave them their key, one room with a king size bed, looked at them suspiciously. Lucifer put his name on the register just to annoy her, knowing she would ask for an ID, which Lucifer gave her with pleasure. She crossed herself under Lucifer’s laugh as they went to their room. Lucifer was sure a priest would be called in the morning as soon they would leave the hotel to exorcise their room. He left a pentagram to his intention on the block of paper near the phone.

That night they didn’t have sex. This was the first time Sam and Lucifer fell asleep in each other's arms without doing anything else. Lucifer had an agitated night with nightmares. He cried and screamed in his sleep, moving around restless. He stole the only cover they had and managed to fall of the bed twice. Sam didn’t sleep well of course but remarked Lucifer relaxed when he held him. He finally settled himself on top of his lover, leaning all his weight on him to pin Lucifer on the mattress. After that discovery, Sam finally had some hours of sleep, sleeping on his lover to anchor him.

They left the town early and drove by turns all day long to come back home. They arrived to Lucifer’s flat in the late afternoon. Sam stayed for the night, setting his alarm clock early enough so he could go to his house to put a costume on before going to work.


	10. Chapter 10

This was the big night. Sam has bought a new suit for the occasion, waxed his shoes. He decided to make the best impression he could. He worked so hard since he was hired at the law firm, he deserved that promotion. He was decided to have a little chat with each of the associates during the reception. He had to shine. He was the best, his work was beyond good, he was a lawyer very appreciated by the firm’s clients and he already built quite a reputation amongst the others firms lawyers. Sincerely he deserved that promotion. There was no way it wouldn’t be his.

The reception took place in a fancy hotel with old wooden walls and shiny ornaments. This could have been impressive, but Sam evolved more and more comfortably in this sort of ambience now. He met a first associate as a waitress offered glasses of champagne on a plate. Sam engaged the conversation. Basic civilities, sure, but still a conversation. The older man asked about a recent case Sam was in charge of. Sam obliged but his objective was to go on a less work related conversation. It was rather hard because the associate seemed to not want to follow on this path and stayed on the work subject. Not a good sign, Sam’s brain remarked sadly. He couldn’t afford to lose hope. He had to stay motivated and sympathetic, even if his promotion seemed not to be on the page with this associate in particular.

As Sam thought about letting the associate walked away to potential other partners better than him, a voice behind them called him.

“Sam, I found you. I’m sorry, I’m late.”

Sam turned to check if he had really heard the voice he thought he had. Yes. Yes it was him. Lucifer, all suit up in a sharp grey costume and blue tie that matched his eyes.

“I had to take a cab but all the town center is blocked by the traffic.”

Lucifer kissed him on the temple in a tender way. And focused his intense glare on the associate Sam was losing just a moment ago, but whose interest seemed renewed now that Lucifer had appeared at Sam’s arm.

“Oh, I interrupted you. I’m terribly rude.” Lucifer apologized as he settled himself at Sam’s right side.  
“Not at all.” The associate declared.

He looked at Sam’s with expectation and waited patiently.

“Oh.” Sam finally understood. “May I present you my boyfriend, Lucifer Shurley. Mister Devereaux..."  
"Please Sam, call me Frank, we want this little party to be not so formal. We are not in our office tonight.” The associate told him with a benevolent smile. “I’m sorry but I think I misheard your name.” He said turning his attention to Lucifer.

Lucifer chuckled and lend a hand to greet him.

“Oh no, you heard it right. My name is Lucifer. Now that we are introduced, you will be able to tell that you are the devil’s advocate.” He joked.

The associate barked a sudden very loud laugher and kept Lucifer’s hand in his. Several men looked their way, Sam could sensed the people’s attention converging on them.

“You have no idea how many times I wanted to said that in my career. I have to present you Elkins. Could you two stay here for a minute?"  
"Of course.” Sam said.

The older man disappeared in the crowd of lawyers as Sam faced Lucifer without believing what had just happened.

“You are here.” He said.  
“It was the least I could do.” Lucifer said, a little shyness passing through his face.  
“You are here and I can call Mr. Devereaux by his first name."  
"The evening seemed to be very important to you, Sam. I know you work hard and the recognition of your peers matters to you."  
"You don’t understand, I wasn’t doing good before you arrived and now Frank Devereaux asks us to stay put when he goes to find Daniel Elkins to present us. This is huge.”

Sam even had difficulties to trust his own sentence. Without further thinking, he planted a kiss on Lucifer’s lips hoping he could sense the thanks behind it. They were stopped by someone clearing his throat.

“Daniel, this is the young men I wanted to present you. Sam Winchester who actually works the Roman case between others and his companion, Lucifer."  
"I have to say that I heard of you before, Mr. Winchester. In various occasions, clients extolled your professionalism.” The second partner declared to Sam’s delight. “I hope we don’t monopolize too much of his time.” He added to Lucifer’s intention.  
“Sam is very involved in his work. He valued each one of cases he defends with passion. It always had been a part of him since we met."  
"Can I ask how was it?” Devereaux questioned.  
“Our brothers introduced us.” Sam explained.  
“There is no better way than the old fashion one.” Devereaux declared. “Oh Lillian.” He called. “Come with us a minute. I want to introduce you to Sam here.”

The evening went absolutely good. Even better than in Sam’s greatest dreams. He navigated from associates to associates and all were charming with him and saluted his implication in the firm. Sam and Lucifer quitted the party rather late and shared a cab to go home.

“Where to?” The driver asked.  
“Hell’s Pit I suppose. It is Saturday.” Sam said.  
“No darling, not tonight. Let’s go back home.” Lucifer intervened.  
“Are you sure? I took enough of your time, you can go to work, I won’t blame you.  
"First, this is your night.” Lucifer said after he indicated Sam’s address to the driver. “I told Meg I won’t be here, and I hired an extra to help her. And second, do you have an idea of how many hands I shook and how many pats I had on the shoulder ?” Lucifer shuddered. “There is no way I can go out again tonight after that."  
"Oh poor angel.” Sam purred taking his boyfriend in his arms for a cuddle. “I am so grateful of what you did for me in there. I know it costed you, all this physical contacts. I could never thank you enough.”

Lucifer cradled himself in Sam’s neck nook and exhaled slowly.

“As much as I wanted to scream all the evening, I have to say that I don’t think I did so much tonight. It’s evident they are all very pleased of your work, Sam. I think this promotion you want was yours before the party was announced.” Lucifer said.  
“You didn’t see how Devereaux..."  
"Frank, darling. You can call him Frank.” Lucifer teased.  
“Yes, you are right.” Sam playfully indulged. “So I was saying, you have no idea how Frank was different before he saw you arrived. I swear a whole new world appeared when I was classified as “in couple”."  
"You people are weird."  
"Yes, I think you are true.” Sam approved.

They entered Sam’s house. He was living alone in it now since Dean had moved in with Castiel. Before he could turn on the lights, Lucifer tangled him in his arms and took him entwined to the living room. He made them fall on the couch and lay his head on Sam’s chest to listen his heartbeat.

“You were amazing among all these people, Sam. I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. You are so confident and smart and beautiful."  
"You look good in a suit too.” Sam complimented him.  
“It’s not what I mean. Sam you are like a sunshine. When I enter a room all I can see is you and your beautiful soul. Your are like your home, so true. So alive.”  
  
Sam sighed.

“That won’t change the fact that I have to move out soon and let it in my past."  
"I have to move out too. My apartment is empty. I can’t unsee it now Castiel made me remarked it."  
"What are you talking about?” Sam asked confused.  
“Maybe we can skim the houses for rent together?”

Sam bent his neck to look at Lucifer. He nearly asked the question but something stopped him at the last moment.

“What?” Lucifer asked innocently.  
“No I don’t want to pressure you on anything. And we met what? One month earlier. It wouldn’t be reasonable."  
"When was I reasonable? What did you think about?  
"Nothing really. Don’t bother. We have time.” Sam minimized.  
“I don’t follow you.” Lucifer admitted, sincere.

He lifted up to look at Sam properly and Sam could see in his eyes, through the shadows of the night, that Lucifer was really clueless. He didn’t understand what Sam nearly proposed. Sam weighed the pros and cons for a moment and decided to follow what his heart wanted instead of what his head adviced him.

“I thought, if I don’t want to move from my house and have to find someone to share the rents and if you want to change your apartment, maybe you could move in here and become the roommate I have to look for.” Sam said carefully.

Lucifer stayed silent and inspected the living room before turning his eyes on Sam again. He seemed to inspect him too.

“Maybe, it could be an idea."  
"We could install your strange bed in my room eventually.” Sam pushed his luck. "You don’t have to take the decision now. Like I said, we have time. And you can say no. I would totally understand. I mean it. It won’t change anything between you and me and …”

Lucifer put a finger on Sam’s mouth and shushed him to silence.

“I think I just made up my mind.” Lucifer said. “Can I move in next week?"  
"Yes.” Sam answered without a second thought. “Absolutely when you want.”

As Lucifer kissed him, Sam could feel his smile against his lips.

Remembering what Lucifer told him once about artists needing space to create, Sam gave him the house’s attic. They weren’t liveable for the moment but Lucifer was so grateful he was speechless. They got them appointed, isolated and they made pierced gigantic windows who covered the entire front and back walls of this level to let the light in. They didn’t made a single work themselves. Castiel always argued it was because of his apartment. He was right.

Lucifer’s new painting studio wasn’t big but he took care to restrain his painting supplies to this place and not a single brush was left behind in the house. Sam was glad about that even if he was not a household chore freak. Lucifer took the habit to sketch and doodle on the inclined walls under the roof. The attic quickly became a patchwork of his colorful universe. Sam loved to sneak up there and search for new drawings. He often found his face or variations of him.

Lucifer and Sam get along pretty well. They had their fights like everyone else. It’s part of life. But it was as they were made for each others. They lived their entire life in the house Sam loved so much. They never moved from it.

Dean and Castiel eventually had to moved out their because their building was threaten of collapsing due to the state of deterioration. They found a nest of their own in the suburbs. A big house with many bedrooms they filled with children, grown or young, as Chuck once did for Castiel and Lucifer when they needed it. Castiel asked his brother to paint them and each of the kids they welcomed on the kitchen wall as an always evolving family picture. Dean found the idea marvellous. At the end of their life, we could count thirty-three faces on it plus countless bees.


End file.
